Kiss my Eyes and Lay me to Sleep
by Ramen Alchemist Sora
Summary: WARNING! Yaoi fic! Please do not flame! If you do not want to read yaoi, then please leave me and my story alone! Everyone knows that Edward and Roy can’t stand each other. But they don't know what is in their hearts. A story of love and yaoi. YEA YAOI!
1. Chapter 1: Misson

Chapter one: Mission

(Author's note: Hi! This is my first attempt at a yaoi fan fic, so it may suck. But I have received come complements so it can't be all bad. Um… I want to extend my thanks to Black Cherry Blossom-Chan because she is the coolest person/editor/friend ever!! Ok, here's the first chapter, so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own no characters from Fullmetal Alchemist and the title was from the song "Prelude 12/21" by AFI)

* * *

"Honey, is something on your mind?" 

A young man turned his gaze from the deep orange sky above to his girlfriend's blue eyes. He knew he could try to fake a smile and tell her everything was fine, but he also knew that his eyes would betray him.

"Why makes you think I have anything on my mind?" Edward asked.

"You've just seemed a little agitated about something this week," Winry said as she threw her small, black jacket onto the bed.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about, Winry," he said, leaning his back against the windowsill.

"Edward," she whispered, stepping across the wood panel floor and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I may not need to worry, but you know I will."

Edward smiled, bring his arms from behind him and circling them around Winry's hips. "That's true."

Winry gave Edward's golden braid a playful tug. Edward was taken aback as Winry's face became a battle of a smile and tears.

"Win?"

"I don't want you to go. You just got this promotion. Why…why can't they send someone with more experience? Didn't they say it was an advance mission?"

Edward placed his hand on Winry's cheek. "They gave it to me because they're sure I'll come home. Ok?"

"Yeah," Winry sniffled.

Edward gently kissed her forehead.

_

* * *

_

_It's not the mission that's on my mind…_

Edward sat outside on the porch, wondering how long it would be until he left. He'd been asked to attend a stake out mission in the West Country. He didn't mind it. He was use to going to foreign country. The thing that bothered him the most was who he had to work with. The Brigadier General and Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang.

Ever since Edward entered the military six years ago, the General had been giving him a somewhat hard time. He was constantly made fun of by Roy and compared to him as well.

Edward rose, extending his arms and releasing a long yawn. He was leaving for the mission in the morning. The military had no idea how long the two alchemists would be out there. Edward didn't care if it was only a day together. That was far too long to spend with Mustang.

He gazed up at the deep purple sky dotted with stars. It was true that since he had gotten this promotion and mission, trivial things had been bothering him. Nothing that was going on made sense to him. He had been off active duty for almost three years now. Then, out of nowhere, the military decided to activate him and give him a promotion to Colonel.

He could just imagine what would happen when he got to Central. He would see the Brigadier General sitting at his desk with a cocky grin on his face. He would look at Edward with jet-black eyes beneath hair that matched them. He would make some crack about Edward's rank and then brief him on the mission and talk about how much a pain it will be to work with him…

Edward pulled his jacket closer to his body. As his bare left hand brushed his cheek, he realized his face had gotten hot. _Am I blushing?_

_

* * *

_

(OOOO...What's going to happen next? Well, I kinda know because I wrote it. Go figure. I hope you enjoyed the story. Read on and please Review!!!)


	2. Chapter 2: Promise

Chapter 2: Promise

(Author's Note: Not much to say this time…

BCB-Chan: Shouldn't you tell them about how much work you made me do?

RAS-Kun: You're the one who had to change everything.

BCB-Chan: Not everything…

Anyway, FMA is still not owned by me, but hey I sent in my letter and I am hoping for some merchandising rights soon)

"Have you spotted anything yet, Fullmetal?"

Edward's grip tightened in frustration on his binoculars. "No, _sir_. I haven't seen anything for over six hours except your damn face!" He threw the binoculars on the ground. "I quit this stupid mission. I'm going to bed!"

Roy grabbed Edward's wrist and held him in place. "You are out here under orders, Elric," he said firmly.

"I'm not ordered to put up you, Mustang," Edward said, trying to shake his wrist free. Roy held his grip firmly.

Suddenly, Edward lost balance and began to fall backwards. He grabbed Roy's wrist and the two alchemists found themselves on the ground.

Edward looked up and the first thing he saw was the jet-black eyes of Roy Mustang. He could feel the heat rising in his face. _I can't believe he's this close to me,_ Edward thought excitedly. _I could do it…right now…I could just…_

Edward shook the thought from his mind. Roy was a commanding officer. Plus, he was a womanizer, which was an immediate hint as to what Roy would say if Edward were to mention his true feelings for the Brigadier General.

"You're blushing, Fullmetal," Roy whispered, a slight smile growing on his face.

_Dammit_. "No I'm not. I just…I…have a…rock…in my…" Edward's voice trailed off as Roy leaned closer to Edward's face.

"You have beautiful eyes. I never really noticed…"

Edward had no time to act as he felt the lips of his commanding officer on his own. His stiff, nervous body immediately relaxed as he heaved a heavy sigh. This was what he'd been secretly hoping for since the mission started.

_Wait a minute_. Edward's fears gripped his mind and caused him to push Roy off.

"What the hell?" Roy asked, clearly agitated.

"I should ask you the same thing, sir. Can you say 'pedophile'? You're like, what, thirteen years older then me?"

_What are you doing, you moron? He likes you! Go for it! Who cares about age?_

Edward knew that this had to be a joke the general was playing on him. He'd figured out about Edward's crush and then decided to mess with his head.

"Who cares about age? You like me, right?" Roy asked, brushing the dirt off his uniform.

"Where the hell would you get that idea?" Edward shot back as he removed the tie from his hair and began to re-braid his hair.

"Hmmm, maybe from the fact that you had _your_ tongue in _my _mouth," Roy retorted.

That had Edward stumped. "I…well…that…was…uh…I was trying to push you off!"

"Really?" Roy asked, cocking his eyebrow.

There was no way Edward could recover from this. He was almost ashamed of the fact that his sexual feelings towards Roy had gotten the best of his judgement.

He finished his braid and then removed the hair tie from his teeth. He was about to tie the braid off when he felt Roy's hand on his. "You should leave it down."

Edward allowed Roy to untwist the braid. He turned around and looked at the young general. His lips were connected with Roy's before he even had time to consider what he was doing.

Roy wrapped his arms around Edward's waist and pulled him closer to his body. Edward let sigh after sigh pass his lips as Roy kissed him harder and harder. Nothing else in the world mattered to either Roy or Edward. The two of them together on that abandoned cliff in the middle of the desert was the most romantic place either of them could have wished for.

Edward felt the warm morning air roll over his face as he woke up in the morning. He didn't want to wake up from the dream he'd been having. In his dream, Roy had kissed him and allowed Edward to kiss him as well.

Edward was about to fall back asleep when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder.

"Good morning, beautiful," a voice whispered in his ear. A warm pair of lips kissed his lower neck.

Edward smiled. _So it wasn't a dream_. He rolled over to face Roy. "Good morning to you," he said. Roy leaned over and kissed Edward. It wasn't as fierce as last night, but it was a strong kiss nonetheless.

"This is probably the first time I've spent the night with someone else and we haven't had sex," Roy commented.

"Uh…I'm sorry?" Edward said, confused.

"Oh, don't be. I'm just saying…it was kind of nice."

Edward's face began to feel like it was burning. He leaned in and placed another kiss on Roy's lips. He wanted to stay with Roy for the rest of his life. Just the two of them with no one else…

"You know you need to report in this morning right?" Roy asked after he pulled his lips away from Edward's.

"Yeah, yeah. That's the only annoying part of a younger brother," Edward said as he grabbed his shirt.

"He just cares about you," Roy said as he watched Edward dress. "You know you'd do the same thing if it was him out here."

"If it were him out here, I would hope you didn't hit on him like you did me," Edward said, turning and grinning.

"Oh, you think I was hitting on you?" Roy said.

"I think you find me irresistible, Brigadier General," Edward said.

"Brigadier General…" Roy pondered, a smirk appearing on his lips. "It's so sexy when you call me that," Roy said, kissing Edward again.

"I'll be back later," Edward said, leaving the tent.

Edward slipped a few coins into the pay phone before dialing the number for the Rockbell's shop. There were two rings before he heard, "Rockbell Automail Shop and Alchemy School. This is Alphonse."

"Don't tell me someone's actually signed up to learn alchemy from you," Edward said.

His brother laughed on the other end of the line. "Well, sorry. We can't all be State Alchemists."

Edward laughed as well. "How have you been?"

"Good. Winry left town for a while. I think she was going out east for a few days. How about you? How's the stake-out?"

Edward's grin widened as he thought about Roy waiting back at the camp for him. "Good, actually."

"Are you tolerating the General?"

"You could say that."

"Oh, speaking of him, did you know he's engaged to Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

Edward squeezed the phone to keep from dropping it. "He's what?"

"Yeah. Winry talked to her before she left."

"You've got to be fricken kidding me!"

"No…why do you care?"

_Oops…that was suppose to stay in my head._ "I don't. I just…was wondering what the hell was Hawkeye smoking when she say 'yes'."

"Now, Brother, don't be rude. This is a happy occasion for the General and the Lieutenant…"

Alphonse's voice seemed to fade away as Edward stared at the receiver. He didn't want to believe it. "Well, I just called to check in. I'm not on a secure line, so I can't be on too long. I'll talk to you when I get back."

"Ok. Call again soon. Oh, I almost forgot. Winry says 'love you and can't wait to see you'."

Edward was silent for a moment. He'd almost forgotten he'd started dating Winry before he got this mission. "Yeah…tell her 'me too'." He hung up without waiting for his brother's reply.

Edward's stomach tightened as he watched the sun set in the distance. He hadn't thought about that. Roy had the first lieutenant back home. What was going to happen when Roy went back to Central and Edward return to Resembool?

"Ed!"

Edward snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Roy with a bottle of clear liquid in his hand and two small glasses sitting on a rock beside him. They looked almost like brandy glasses.

Edward had to smile when he saw Roy. No matter what, he could make Edward smile.

"Are you thirsty?" Roy asked as he poured the clear liquid into one of the glasses.

Edward nodded, extending his hand. A small sip told him immediately it was some type of alcohol. "God, is there nothing you won't do? First you kiss another guy, then you give alcohol to a minor?"

"Don't be such a hard-ass," Roy said, rising to his feet. "So, what should we toast to?"

Edward stared down at his drink. He was fooling himself thinking that this was going to become anything different. Once the mission was over things would just go back to how they were.

"I got," Roy said. "Let's toast to…"

"Your engagement," Edward said, bitterly

"What?"

"You and Lieutenant Hawkeye are engaged, right? A toast to your happiness." Edward knocked his glass against Roy's and drained the glass in one gulp. He forced down his alcohol-induced vomit and pushed past Roy.

"Wait, what are you-"

"NO!"

Roy reached out and grabbed Edward's wrist. "Ed," he began.

"Don't call me that! You've never called me that before, why start now? You…" He bit his lip and turned his face so Roy couldn't see his tears of frustration. "You made me think you really cared about me!" He dropped to his knees, his tears freely falling from his eyes.

"You're hardly one to point fingers, Elric! Don't you have someone waiting for you too?" Roy shouted, accusingly. When Edward chose not to respond, he knelt down beside Edward. "Listen, this doesn't have to be anything serious. It could just be something we do on missions, or whatever. But if it means that much to you, I'll leave Hawkeye," he whispered, gently kissing the top of Edward's forehead. "Whatever makes you happy."

Edward smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Roy. "I love you, sir…I mean Roy. But I just don't think I could see me walking down the streets of Central with your hand in mine."

"No one could see that," Roy said, grinning. "But I know what you mean." He ran his hand through Edward's bangs before placing a kiss on the younger alchemist's lips.


	3. Chapter 3: Deception

Chapter 3: Deception

(Author's note: This was the chapter that I had to work on the most. This one also got the most comments from BCB-Chan.You may have noticed that the rating for this has been bumped up. There is a scene in here that I was told might be too strong for just a teen rating. If somebody could enlighten me on that, it would be much a ppreciated.

So anyway enjoy and I own none of these characters)

* * *

Two Weeks Later 

"Good morning, Beautiful."

Edward smiled as the familiar statement sent a tingle through his body.

"Good morning to you too," Edward replied, rolling over and kissing the lips of the one beside him.

"Wow, you never kiss me like that in the morning. Maybe I should call you beautiful more often."

Edward opened his eyes to see Winry smiling at him. He felt his heart sink slightly. He'd hoped that the mission hadn't end and he was still alone with Roy.

"I just…had a good dream is all," Edward said.

Winry placed a kiss on his forehead. "Was it about me?"

Edward turned back over and placed his feet on the floor. "I have to report to Central today," he said as he pulled his shirt on.

"For what? You just got home yesterday!" Winry said angrily.

"It can't be helped," Edward reasoned." There are papers that I need to fill out and Mustang and I have to give our report."

Winry wrapped her arms around Edward's waist, placing a kiss on his shoulder. "Just hurry back."

* * *

"So, the tip we received was a dud."

Roy Mustang was addressing his lower officers as they discussed the previous mission. His feet were propped up onto the desk, causing him to lean back slightly in his chair

"It could have been someone attempting to assassinate you, Sir," Lieutenant Hawkeye suggested.

"Don't be so dramatic, Hawkeye. I'm sure it was just someone who wanted to send the military on a wild goose chase."

"Excuse me, Sir?"

The group turned to the door to see Master Sargent Furey. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Colonel Elric is here. He said he needs to see you."

Roy smiled to himself. "Send him in. We'll continue this conversation later," he said to his subordinates.

"But, Sir" Hawkeye began.

"That is all. You are dismissed, Lieutenant," Roy snapped.

Hawkeye reluctantly saluted, then filed out of the office.

* * *

"Come in, Fullmetal."

Edward slowly entered the tiny office. It was easy to see everything in the room just standing in the door way. The windows behind the General's desk allowed, in Edward's opinion, too much light into the room. There were two bookcases on either side of the room and a coat rack next to the ones on the left.

These things were doing in excellent job of keeping Edward from looking Roy in the eyes. This was the first time the two of them had seen each other since the end of the mission. He wasn't sure what to expect.

"Please, have a seat," Roy said, motioning to a seat in front of his desk. "You need to speak to me about something?" he asked as he swung his feet down from the desk and walked behind Edward.

"Umm…I need an evaluation from my commanding officer about our previous mission," he explained, sliding down into the chair.

"Alright." Edward heard the door shut, followed by a small click.

"Uh…" Edward quickly cleared his throat. _Don't worry. Don't freak out…_ "'What was your subordinate's attitude?'"

"Acceptable," Roy commented, rounding his desk. He reached for a small string on the window. The young colonel watch was blinds rolled down the window and cast a dull shadow over the office. "He didn't…put up much of a fight." Roy had crossed the room and circled behind Edward. The younger officer shivered slightly as the General ran his hands up Edward's arms.

"H…'how was your subordinate's performance?'"

"Adequate," Roy said. Edward turned, his mouth opened to protest, and was meet with a kiss from Roy. "For a first timer."

Edward blushed. He leaned into Roy and kissed him passionately. Roy pulled him closer to his body and raised Edward out of the chair. Edward felt himself being lowered onto Roy's desk. He ran his hands through Roy's hair as Roy clawed at Edward's back. Roy's hands soon found the clip on Edward's bolero. They watched as Edward's bolero, followed quickly by his shirt fell to the desk. Edward looked down at the clothes.

"What is it?" Roy asked, his hands around Edward's waist.

"Nothing. I'm just really happy. That's all," Edward said, smiling. He reached over to Roy's shoulder, unfastened his jacket, and pulled the uniform off the General's shoulders. He then placed his lips at the base of Roy's neck and moved them up until his lips met Roy's. He allowed his body to lean backwards as the older alchemist's hands gently pushed forward on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around Roy's neck, his lips now pushing against the lips of his superior.

Roy's lips soon made their way down Edward's face and settled on his neck. As he felt teeth sink into his flesh, the younger alchemist shrank slightly under Roy and his nails became buried in the General's back.

A loud knock resounded in the office, causing Edward and Roy to look up at the door.

"General, is everything alright?"

"Damn it!" Roy hissed, leaping off Edward and grabbing his jacket off the floor. Edward recognized the voice as Lieutenant Hawkeye's. He began to gather his own scattered garments, scrambling to pull them down over his head.

"Just a minute, Lieutenant!" Roy shouted, refastening his jacket. He was almost to the door when Edward grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"Your hair's everywhere," Edward said, flattening Roy's stay hairs. They exchanged a smile and a final kiss before Edward unlocked the door.

"Lieutenant," Edward said, courteously bowing. He had grown accustomed to the Lieutenant outranking him, so he still bowed or saluted her.

"Colonel," Hawkeye said, saluting her superior.

"Elric, leave your phone line open tonight. I'll get back to you about the evaluation."

* * *

Riza Hawkeye watched as the youngest Colonel in military history left. She then switched her attention to Roy. There was something different about him appearance.

"What is it, Lieutenant?"

Riza pushed him back into the office, slamming the door behind them. "Why was this door locked?"

"Private conversation," Roy said, coolly.

"Don't give me that. You've never been one for secrecy. Even before you purposed, there were plenty of times Furey walked in on _us_!"

"Riza," Roy said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Everyone knew about us before we even knew. But, there are some things that people should never know."

* * *

(Awe!!!! How cute are they? Ok, now everyone is going to think I'm crazy. So, that's it for this lastest installment of FMA Soap Opera theatre. Join us next time to see what becomes of this forbidden (and incredibly adorable) love.) 


	4. Chapter 4: Doubt

Chapter 4: Doubt

(Author's Note: Another venture into the Crazy Mind of Sora-kun. I wrote this on nothing but four hours of sleep and a pack and a half of ramen. So, it's not my best work, but still kinda good. I still don't own anything FMAish)

Edward allowed the scalding water to pour down his body. It burned for a few seconds, but he soon found the burn quite refreshing.

He gingerly placed a finger on his lips, remembering the sweet taste of Roy Mustang. Even though it was only a two-hour train ride to Central, Edward couldn't help feeling like he and Roy would never be truly together.

As the shower became filled with more steam then water, Edward turned faucet handle and stepped out. He wrapped a towel around his waist before stepping out into the hallway.

"Brother!"

Edward looked to see his younger brother running towards him. The sight of Alphonse always made the elder Elric smile. For four long years, they'd searched for a way to get the younger brother out of a suit of armor. He was in that state after they'd tried to resurrect their mother and Alphonse had lost his body. So Edward had sacrificed his right arm, even after loosing his left leg during the transmutation, to bind his brother's soul to the armor. They're search finally paid off and Edward restored his brother to the body he had before the transmutation. Edward, however, still bore those scars.

"General Mustang just called. He said he's coming over tonight."

"What? Did he say what for?" Edward screamed.

"All he said was he expected dinner," Alphonse said, handing Edward a piece of paper. He snatched it out of Alphonse's hand to see a number written. He ran past his brother to the dining room. He picked up the receiver and quickly dialed.

"Hello. This is Central Headquarters."

"Yes. This is Colonel Elric. I need to speak with Brigadier General Mustang immediately."

"What is your code, Colonel?"

"7-6-4-3-8. Now get him on the goddamn phone!"

"One moment, please."

Edward drummed his fingers on the phone base. He hated waiting for things to happen. Even something has trivial as waiting for a voice on the other end of a phone conversation was murder to Edward. A tiny droplet of water dripped from his hair and fell between his shoulder blades. He gripped the phone tighter as the icy sensation caused his body to become even more tense.

"This is Mustang."

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Edward shouted. "Winry's going to be home tonight! My little brother is not only here, but you also told him that you were coming over for dinner! Seriously, what's with you?!"

Edward paused, suddenly realizing his hand was clenched into a fist. He released the fist and deeply exhaled.

"Are you finished?"

Edward nodded before replying, "Yes, Sir."

"I'm simply coming over because I have an urgent matter to discuss with you and Central is too risky of a place to do it in. as for dinner, I've had a long day and haven't had time to eat. So, it would only be polite if your lovely girlfriend were to set an extra place when she comes back tonight, don't you agree?"

"Yes, Sir…" Edward said, now feeling quite ridiculous.

"Hey, I love you."

"Love you, too," Edward said, place in the phone back on the base. So he was just coming over on military business.

_Remember, this is nothing serious. _

Those had been his words when they parted on that last day of the mission. Maybe Edward was still hoping that Roy loved him and would give up everything for him.

* * *

Roy stared at his phone. He couldn't believe the way Edward had over reacted. It wasn't like Roy was going to kiss him in front of Winry or Alphonse.

Or maybe Edward had taken Roy's words seriously…

So what? It really wasn't anything serious. They had an understanding. Roy had made sure to that. He wasn't looking at anything serious from Edward. It was a nice change of pace once in a while, but that's all it could be. How could it ever really work? How could Edward ever love him?

"Hey, General. I brought in some…General?"

Lieutenant Havoc paused as he watched tears form in the Flame Alchemist's eyes.

"General Mustang…Roy, are you ok?"

* * *

(Awe...Roy's sad. Ok, I have nothing witty or humorous to say, so I'll just let you read Chapter 5. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!) 


	5. Chapter 5: Revalation

Chapter 5: Revelations

(Author's Notes: Oh my God! I love you all so much! I can't believe the response I've gotten from this story. You have no idea how big this is for me. But again, thank you all so much and I hope you keep reading this to the very end. I don't own the FMA Characters)

Edward placed a small glass at the extra setting on the table.

"What did Mustang want to discuss, honey?" Winry asked from the kitchen.

"All he said was that it was too risky to discuss it in Central."

"Oh."

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Edward! Get that, please!"

Edward ran to the door. He briefly ran a hand through his hair before opening the door.

He was taken aback by the General's appearance. His hair was severely unkempt and his eyes were quite red. Almost as if he'd been…

"Roy, is everything alright?" Edward asked, raising a hand to Roy's chest.

"Miss Rockbell," Roy said, pushing past Edward. He approached Winry and bowed slightly when he reached her. "You are looking as lovely as ever."

A small grin appeared on Winry's lips. "I hope you like beef stew, General. It's really all Edward will ever eat."

"Oh really? Despite the milk?"

"Despite the milk."

"Hmm…all that stew and he still doesn't get any taller."

Edward looked at Roy. There was no teasing smile sent in his direction. Roy, instead, kept his focus on Winry.

Edward threw himself into a chair and grabbed a piece of bread. He took a giant bite, hoping the sound of his chewing would drown out their laughter.

"Brother, you shouldn't put so much food in your mouth. You'll choke on it."

"Good…"

Edward returned his brother's look of concern with one of almost malice. If Roy was going to be inconsiderate of Edward, then two could play at that game.

"Ok, everyone. Dinner time!" Winry cheerfully called from the kitchen.

"Would it be to bold of me to ask to sit by the lady of the house?" Roy asked Winry, giving her a smile. Edward recognized that smile. It was the same, flirtatious smile that Roy had flashed at him several times.

"Well, I guess that's really up to Ed," Winry said, blushing. "Edward is that ok?"

"Do whatever you want. I don't care." Edward rose and headed for the door.

"Ed?"

"I'm not hungry. I'm going for a walk," he explained, slamming the door shut behind him. What was going on? He didn't understand anymore.

He stopped and stared up at the deep purpled sky. The sun had been down for a few hours now, but the breeze was still fairly warm. Small amounts of dew that had begun to cover the grass now dripped onto Edward's bare feet. How many times had he come here as a child running away from some trivial problem at home? Now he wanted to run away from here as fast as he could. But at the same time, he couldn't make his feet move. He still wanted to know Roy's feelings and try to figure out why Roy was acting like this.

"Edward!"

_Just go away,_ Edward thought. He felt his feet began to start running slightly down the pathway that split the yard in half. _I never want to hear your voice again!_

"Stop!"

He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his body.

"Get off!" he shouted

"Not until you tell me what the hell is bugging you," Roy shot back.

Edward felt his body slam on the stone wall that ran around the Rockbell's lawn. The pain caused him the fall to the ground and tears to form in his eyes. He fell, backwards, onto the gravel walkway, the small stones jamming into his back.

"Edward tell me what's wrong."

"Us! Ok?" He shouted, pushing his upper body up. "I don't know what's going on with us anymore! And it scares me! I'm scared to tell you…how much I love you!" He slammed his fists into the dirt, his voice rising with frustration. "I love you so much, that I don't think I can live like this anymore. I'd rather never be with you or see you again then keep living this lie!"

* * *

(GASP!!!! What will happen next? Well, once I post the next chapter, you'll find out. Read and Review and I'll stamp out a new chapter as soon as I can.

Ramen Alchemist Sora)


	6. Chapter 6: Discoveries

Chapter 6: Discoveries

"I love you so much, that I don't think I can live like this anymore. I'd rather never be with you or see you again then keep living this lie!"

Edward pulled up a handful of gravel up from the path and threw it at Roy.

The older alchemist didn't flinch as he snapped his right fingers, causing an alchemic flame to shoot at the flying sediment. The scent of sulfur surrounded the two officers as the older one stepped forward.

"Damn it! You bastard!" Edward screamed, grabbing another fistful of dirt and pebbles. Before he could release his next strike, he felt Roy's hand clasp his wrist.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Roy demanded.

"You don't care!" Edward hollered. His now free hair fell into his face, casting a shadow over his eyes, as his hand released the gravel. "You don't care about what you mean to me. You treat this like a joke. But then, that's all I've ever been to you, isn't it? ISN'T IT!" He pushed himself to his feet and brushed his hair out of his face. He stared at Roy, hoping the older officer would back down. But Edward found the gaze penetrating and, somewhat, attractive.

"Stop staring at me," Edward spit. "When you do shit like that, I get so confused."

"So, for that reason, you think you can revert back to being a stubborn child?"

"Shut" Edward brought his hands together, "UP!" He slammed his hands onto the dew drenched ground. In a flash of light and with a resounding _shing_, a tall wall appeared between Roy and him.

"Are you done yet?"

Edward looked to see Roy leaning against the side of the wall. There was a clear note of frustration in his voice.

"NO, I'M NOT!" Edward inhaled deeply before he tried speaking again. "You make no sense to me. But, despite all of that and everything that you've ever done to me, I love you. Damn it, Roy Mustang, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my goddamn life with you!" Edward straightened himself up and looked into Roy's dark eyes.

Roy laughed bitterly to himself. "Wow. You are quite the migraine," he said, pressing his right thumb and index finger against his temples. "You've got to be the most selfish little punk…scratch that. You are the most selfish **person** I have ever met! Do you really think you're the only one who's confused? You…" Roy turned his back on Edward. He inhaled deeply before saying, "You're pretty damn confusing your self, kid."

"Stop it," Edward hissed, angrily. "Don't you dare try to blame me for"

"Just listen!" Roy slammed the side of his fist into the newly transmuted wall. Edward continued to glare at Roy, his anger increasing by the second. Roy was telling _him_ to listen when Roy himself had not given Edward that attention.

"Are you trying to scare me, _sir_?" Edward inquired sarcastically.

Roy ignored the question. A closer look at him told Edward that the older alchemist's arm was trembling with anger.

"You make me question everything," he whispered. "I had it all. A great job, a beautiful fiancée, respect from my subordinates, everything…until you popped back into my life." He lowered his still shaking arm. "I have risked more then you know because I don't want anything to happen to you. You are the most important thing to me."

Edward hesitantly walked forward. He placed his hands on top of Roy's shoulders. "I just want to know where this is going. That's all."

Roy about-faced, his hand rising up to Edward's cheek. "It's going here."

Edward felt his eyes close as Roy wrapped his arms around his subordinate's waist and then wrapped his lips around Edward's.

From his room, Alphonse refused to believe what he saw his brother doing.

Oh… 

_My…_

"GOD!"


	7. Chapter 7: Confrantation

(A.N.: Hi Guys. I guess that so far you like the story because I'm on chapter 7. Awesome! Just a quick note. There is a part where the story goes to Italics and Bold for a conversation between Havoc and Roy. This is a flashback. When the font style returns to normal, it's is the present time stream. So anyways, I own no characters from Fullmetal. Enjoy this latest installment.)

* * *

Roy rubbed his eyes furiously. He was angry with himself for getting attracted to Fullmetal. He didn't understand why he was all of a sudden willing to drop everything else to be with this selfish, bitter…young, attractive, funny, sweet kid.

"_**To be honest, I think you see some of yourself in Fullmetal."**_

_**Roy looked at Havoc through bloodshot eyes. "How so?"**_

"_**Well, you were both the youngest alchemists in Military history. You're both temperamental, and you always think your opinions are the only ones; you're both cocky, arrogant, self-centered..."**_

"_**Don't push it, Havoc."**_

"_**My point is, you and Edward have a lot in common."**_

_**Roy wiped his eyes again. "Do you think I've been to hard on him, Jean?"**_

"_**As you subordinate, I have to say 'no sir. You've done what is necessary.' But as a friend, I have to say…'yeah'."**_

Roy flopped onto his back, his eyes falling onto the clock that set beside his bed. The hands pointed to 3:45 am. Roy knew he should be sleeping, but he couldn't keep his mind off of Edward. Every time his eyes would begin to shut, he would hear that voice. He would picture that smiling face and plaited hair. Then a sensation would pass through his body; a sensation he received only when Edward touched him.

"What are you doing still awake?"

Roy shifted his gaze to Hawkeye. She was in a revealing, charcoal color nightgown that Roy would have found irresistible a few weeks ago.

"I just have a lot on my mind," Roy replied as her hand slid up his chest.

"Is it about what I said earlier today?"

_In a way, yes._ Roy bit back his response. "No. It's just the job of a Brigadier General, that's all."

"Can you stop being General Mustang and be Roy for just two minutes?" Hawkeye asked, her hand reaching Roy's chin. His face was directed toward her; her scarlet eyes were glazed with a gaze of compassion that was not often seen in the eyes of the lieutenant. "If there's something you need to say, then just say it."

_How can I tell you I'm leaving you for another man? Damn. It's a lot easier to say you'll do something than to actually do it._

* * *

"What's wrong with you today?"

Roy brought his lips off of the base of Edward's neck. "Nothing? Why do you ask?"

"Because you've been avoiding all eye contact and verbal communication since I got here," Edward said, propping himself off the floor with his elbows.

"That's not true," Roy said to the lean, bare torso of his lover. "I said 'hi' when you came in."

"_I_ said 'hi' and then your tongue was down my throat. Seriously, tell me what's wrong."

Roy turned his back to Edward, determined to not see the look on the younger man's face when he said what had kept him awake all night.

"Ed, I don't think I can do this. I can't tell her."

"You can't… or you won't?" Edward inquired to the back of Roy's head.

"I don't want to hurt her, Ed," Roy reasoned.

"I guess she means more to you," the younger man replied.

Roy turned to face Edward. "What?"

Edward turned his face away from Roy, but his voice conveyed his emotion clearly. "You don't care. Like I told you before, you don't care about how I feel." It sounded like his voice was starting to quiver. "You don't care how much this will hurt me or if my heart gets broken."

"No, it's not like that," Roy protested, placing his hands on Edward's bare skin. "I love you so much, I can't put it into words. This is just something that…"

"Roy, I'm just kidding," Edward said, turning around to reveal a smile. He placed a small kiss on Roy's lips to assure him. "But I understand what you mean." He placed his head on Roy's chest, the sound of his heartbeat filling Edward's mind. "I can't see anyway to tell Winry. I mean I love her but…"

"You don't love her as much as you love me."

Edward felt Roy's arms wrap around his shoulders as the general continued. "She was everything you wanted. You know that she would be the one. And you knew she felt the same way you did. Everything was perfect. But then that goddamn mission came along and put both of us in a situation that neither of us wanted to be in. And then, in some crazy way, we ended up falling in love. We don't know why and we don't know how. All we know is that now, things can't be the way they were before the mission.

"A few days ago, that would have scared the hell out of me. But now, I know that this is what I want. What we have right now is what I want for the rest of my life. I want to wake up beside you every morning. I want to kiss you anytime I want. I want to have you here for the rest of my life."

He pulled Edward closer to his body. He was almost afraid to release Edward from his grasp.

"Me too," Edward whispered. "I want everything you just said. Just seeing you a few times a week isn't working out."

"You know what? Hawkeye has a mission she's leaving for this afternoon. Why don't you come over around six and we can have an evening with just the two of us."

Edward looked into Roy's eyes. Those dark, beautiful eyes that had captivated him all those nights they were alone in that mountain country. "I'd like that," Edward said, his face overcome with joy. "I'd like that very much."

"Here," Roy said reaching into his pocket. "I want you to have this." He pulled a tiny key out and placed it into Edward's hand, a slight chill running through his palm.

"Think of this as a promise. A promise of how much I love you and that I would never hurt you."

Edward closed his had around the key and began to push lips against Roy's once again.

* * *

Edward smiled as he walked into house, one of his hands still clutching the key Roy gave him. He realized that he was smiling like a little girl with a schoolyard crush.

_You've been smiling since you left Mustang's office._ Edward's grin only broadened as he reminded himself of the evening he and Roy were planning.

"You're home early."

Edward looked in the kitchen. Alphonse was sitting at the table with his chin on his folded hands.

"Yeah. They just needed me for an…evaluation."

"Really…" Alphonse began to drum his fingers as his brother removed his jacket and hung it up beside the door. "What was the evaluation for?"

"Well," Edward began, sitting across the table from Alphonse. "You know the military. They're anal about how thorough procedures have to be."

Edward felt a twitch of confusion as brother rounded the corner of the table. "Who was there?"

"Uh…Hawkeye, Havoc, some random secretaries I've never met before…"

"Where there any drugs?"

"It's the military. Of course there were dru- Al, what the hell? It was just a simple, routine evaluation."

Alphonse leaned close to his brother's face. Edward felt heat rush to his cheeks. "Al…?" he asked uncertainly.

"I smell smoke on you, Brother," Alphonse concluded.

"Havoc smokes. I was with him, remember?"

"What was Havoc wearing?"

"A military uniform."

"Where did you meet?"

"Mustang's office."

"So you were with Mustang?"

"Yes. We were on the mission together."

"Where you two ever alone?"

"Christ, why are you interrogating me?"

"I'm not interrogating you!"

"Yes you are!" Edward slammed his hands on the table as he rose out of his chair. "FYI Al, I'm not a little kid! I'm perfectly capable of handling myself!"

"But I guess sometimes you need some help!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Stop playing dumb, Edward!" Alphonse exclaimed, shoving his face into his brother's. "I know all about it!"

"All about what?"

"You and the General!"

Edward tried to maintain his composure. "I'll repeat myself. What the hell are you talking about?" _When the hell did you find out?!_

"I'm talking about you and the General. I saw the two of you together last night."

"Um…duh. He came over, so that would mean we would have been in the same room…together." It was difficult for Edward not to shout in anger at his brother for nosing into Edward's personal relationships.

"I mean afterward. You and Mustang were in the yard together."

"Is there a point to this?" Edward interjected. He wanted to end the conversation. His frustration was rising, which increased the risk of him saying something he would regret. Or worse, something that would hurt Roy.

"If you would shut up…" Alphonse drew in a shallow breath. "I saw you and the general…alone… "

"I never kissed Roy!"

Edward clapped his hand to his mouth. _Oh shit!_

"I never said anything about kissing, Brother," Alphonse stated, narrowing his eyes. "_Where _you?"

"No…" Edward squeaked.

"Stop lying, Edward!" Alphonse shouted. "This is serious! How could you even think about doing this to Winry?"

"Doing what? Mustang and I haven't done anything."

"Then explain what happened last night!"

"Nothing happened, Al!" Edward pushed himself out of his chair, shoving his face near Alphonse.

"Yes it did! You were standing in the yard macking on that…bastard!"

"Shut up! Don't you ever call him that again!"

"Why do you care? If you aren't doing anything with him, what does it matter?"

"Fine! I'm having a fucking relationship with Mustang!"

A tense hush fell over the brothers. Alphonse stumbled backwards, his gray eyes widening with shock. His hands slowly clenched into fists as his gaze fell to the floor.

"Al, listen," Edward said, reaching for his brother's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Alphonse hissed, stepping further away from his brother.

"Al…"

"You lied. Not just to me, but to Winry too. All for some guy!"

"He's not 'some guy'," Edward retorted. "He's sweet and sincere. He genuinely cares about me."

"He obviously doesn't care that much if he's whoring himself out to another woman!"

SLAM!

Edward's left fist collided with Alphonse's check. The younger brother's back slammed into the cupboards beneath the sink. He ran the inside of his hand along his lip, a small streak of scarlet appearing on his index finger.

"Next time, keep your damn mouth shut," Edward said. He turned to leave the kitchen when a porcelain plate crashed against the side of his head.

"YOU BASTARD!" Alphonse screamed, rushing to his brother as he wound his fist back.

Edward pushed his brother's fist aside and slammed his own into Alphonse's other cheek.

"I HATE YOU!" Alphonse yelled, a stripe of blood dripping from his mouth.

"GOOD!" Edward shouted back. The brother's poised their hands for a third attack.

"What in the hell are you two doing?" Winry ran from the back door to the center of the fight, pushing the boys apart. "Seriously, what has gotten into you?"

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" Alphonse sneered.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Edward flailed against Winry's restraint.

"Oh, I don't? I can obviously see that you're a Bitch of the Military!"

"I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Winry pulled a wrench from her tool belt and slammed it against each of the brother's right temples. "Both of you, knock it off! Al, go upstairs. I want to speak with Edward alone."

Alphonse wiped the fresh blood off his forehead before flipping his brother the finger and storming up the stairs. _Oh, that mature,_ Edward thought snidely.

"What was that all about?" Winry asked once Alphonse was out of sight.

Edward shrugged. "You know how kids are. He was just overreacting."

"Bullshit! Alphonse doesn't overreact. Now tell me, what was he talking about?"

Edward grabbed a towel from the counter and crossed to the sink on the other side of the kitchen. "Al was just saying that he saw me and Mustang together the other day."

"And?"

Edward turned the faucet handle, cool water cascading over his cut knuckles and soaking into the towel. "He said he saw Mustang and me doing something." He wiped the towel along his brow, pausing to hear Winry's respond.

"What was it?" Winry asked.

He knew that paused had incriminated him, but he only cared about protecting Roy. He knew that Winry would send her own hellfire and brimstone at the general if she thought any of this was his fault.

"Nothing…it was just nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Edward. What did Alphonse say you did?"

"Nothing. It's nothing," Edward insisted, wrapping his arms around Winry's elbows. "Don't you trust me?"

"Edward, I've known you since we were kids," Winry said, her arms reaching for his shoulders.

_Thank God my girlfriend is dim…_

"I've known you for too long," she pushed him away, "to trust you when you say 'trust me'."

"Winry, what the hell? Why wouldn't you trust me?" He reached for her arms again, but Winry stepped away from his grasp.

"I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me the truth."

"I _am_ telling you the truth! What's it going take to prove that to you?"

"If you're not lying to me, why do you think you need to prove it?"

"It's not that I need to prove it," Edward said, his automail fingers curling into his metallic palm. "It's just that…"

"Just what, Ed? Tell me."

"Nothing ok? Just drop it."

"No! I won't drop it! I'm sick of you lying to me! I want you to tell me why you think it's necessary to lie!"

"Why are you so damn sure that I'm lying? Isn't part of being in a relationship trusting each other?"

"The other part of that is telling the truth! Letting the other person know when something is on your mind!"

"Nothing is on my mind, except wondering how to shut you up!"

"You want to shut me up? Tell me the truth!"

"You want the goddamn truth! Fine, I'm having an affair with Mustang!"

the couple stared at each other as Edward's confession echoed in the small kitchen.

_Oh…_

"Shit," Edward hissed.

"You're…you and Mustang…" Winry's eyes pooled with tears.

"Win…" Edward placed his hands around Winry's shoulders. He almost jumped when Winry's hands clenched around his wrist.

"Al was right. You really are a bitch of the military!"

"It's not like that, Winry. It was that stupid mission. We were just…um…well, it's complicated."

"How complicated can it be, Edward?" Winry demanded, her grip tightening. "What's in it for you? A promotion? A private mission with no strings? You always have a reason for these things! There's always a reason!"

"The only reason I'm doing this is because I love him." Edward felt her grip slowly loosen off his wrist. "My whole life has been founded in equivalent exchange. I have to give to get. But with him, I don't need to. He's given me so much and doesn't ask for anything in return." He lowered Winry into one of the chairs surrounding the table. "I know it doesn't make much sense, but that's the truth."

"No, Ed. What doesn't make sense to me is who you're really cheating on."

"Excuse me?" Edward asked.

"Whose the other person, Ed? Me or Mustang?"

"Winry, I love you."

"No! You can't love two people! You can love one and lust after the other, but you can't love two people! So tell me," she demanded, pushing herself out of the chair. "Who do you really love?"

"It's more complicated then that."

"Oh, I am so sick of hearing that from you! Either you love me or you love him! Which is it?"

"It's not that simple," Edward explained, his voice rising.

"Why not? Because you're gay now?"

"I don't know, Winry! I don't know."

"How can you not know? You're tonguing a guy, aren't you? Don't you think that qualifies as being gay?"

"Just shut up, okay? I need to think about this."

"What could you possibly need to think about? The best way to come out? Well, I've got to say, nothing says, 'I'm into guys' like cheating on your girlfriend with another man."

"Shut up."

"You know what, I'll even help you with this whole 'coming out deal'." She stormed to the window above the sick and pushed it open. She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "My boyfriend is a fag!"

The only thing Edward remembered was getting to his feet and screaming, "SHUT UP!" He didn't remember pulling Winry from the window by her wrist. He had no recollection of bringing the back of his left hand across her face.

Winry didn't move; neither did Edward. _What the hell…just happened?_ He released Winry's wrist and stumbled away. He watched as she slowly raised her fingers to the red hand that covered her cheek.

"Winry…" Edward said, extending his hand towards her.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, stepping away from Edward's reach. "Get out of my house."

"Winry, I'm sorry. Please, just gives me a chance…"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Winry screamed, drowning out any of Edward's protests.

Edward quickly ran to the door. As the door slammed behind him, tears cascaded down his face.

"What have I done?" For the first time in a long time, Edward Elric was terrified.


	8. Chapter 8:Betrayal

(A.N.: Hurray!!!! I'm out of school so I finally have some free time to write! Yes, I am a senior and I am a free senior!!!! I graduate on May 20th. So, since I have no school, I can devote myself to my fan fics and get chapters up.

So anyways, hurray for new chappies and yaoi and I still don't own FMA.)

* * *

"Perfect," Roy whispered, placing a second candlestick beside a bottle of wine. He still marveled at the fact that he'd managed to ask Edward to come to his apartment that night. He had been wanting to bring the young alchemist over for a few days now, but he'd always managed to avoid the subject. He'd been nervous that Edward would reject him.

_How funny is that?_ he thought. _The hero of the Eastern Rebellion is afraid of getting shot down by some eighteen year old kid._

"Wait a second." Roy snapped his fingers beside the candles, the wicks instantly lighting. "Now, it's perfect," he said.

He quickly examined his watch. _Five to six. Guess I'd better wait for him_. Roy ran his hands along the front of his white, button down shirt. Once his shirt was smooth, his hands jumped to his hair. His fingers ranked themselves through his jet black bangs.

_Lay flat, damn you!_ That command to himself made Roy stop. _What am I so nervous about?_ Roy wondered, plopping his body onto the couch. _I'm one of the most eligible bachelors in all of Central. This kid's already crazy about me, so what do I have to worry about?_

Roy's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the doorknob twisting open. His ears perked up like a cat's as his eyes glued themselves to the door. _Chill out,_ he commanded himself. _Play it cool._ He forced his body to lean back against the couch._ You don't want to seem like you've actually been sitting here waiting for him._ Roy smiled despite himself. When the figure was revealed, Roy almost jumped off his couch.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

Edward rubbed tears out of his eyes for the fiftieth time that night. He had never felt more worried or lost in his entire life. One side of his brain was telling him to run to Roy and forget Winry; he had a date that he should go enjoy. However, the other side of his brain was telling him to consider Winry's words.

"_Because you're gay now…How can you not know? You're tonguing a guy, aren't you? Don't you think that qualifies as being gay…What could you possibly need to think about? The best way to come out? Well, I've got to say, nothing says, 'I'm into guys' like cheating on your girlfriend with another man."_

Was he really gay? Or was this just a one time fling? Maybe he just wanted something different. Maybe he wanted something to look forward to everyday besides Winry and Alphonse. _How selfish is that?_ he challenged himself. _Winry and Al have always been there for you. _

_But it's not because I'm sick of them or _anything, he reasoned. _He cares about me and I care about him. But that doesn't make me gay, right?_

If he was honest with himself, he never would have given Mustang a second thought for a relationship. _Even if I were gay…which I don't think I am…Mustang would never have been my first choice for a guy._

Edward slid down the brick wall beside the main entrance to Mustang's apartment. His gaze crawled up the wall to the window that he suspected was Roy's room. "What do you want from me?" Edward asked the window. "What do I think I'm going to find in there?"

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"Gee, I love you too."

Roy stared stupidly at Hawkeye as she threw her jacket at his face. "I thought you had a mission today."

"It's hard to have a mission when your mission dies in a crossfire between mobsters and the moronic police force," Hawkeye snapped. "Yes, alcohol," she said, obviously noticing the wine bottle on the table. She quickly poured herself a glass and raised it to her mouth. The rim of the glass was barely at her lips when she paused, her gaze lingering on the second wine glass. "Who were you waiting for?" she questioned.

_What does it matter to you? You're not suppose to be here!_ "Long day. One glass of liquor wasn't going to cut it," he said shrugging.

"Right," Hawkeye said, draining her glass.

"So, gunfight, huh? How'd that go?"

"It was a gunfight. There was shooting and people died; namely the guy I was tailing."

"Well, that sucks, huh?" Roy said, pulling his pocket watch out of the pocket of his brown slacks. _Where is he?_

"Oh God, what a day," Hawkeye said, sliding into the arm chair beside the couch. She kicked of her boots and placed her feet on the wooden coffee table.

"You know what you need?" Roy asked, pushing his watch back into his pocket.

"Something stronger than this?" Hawkeye said, pointing to the bottle.

"Nope. A nice, long, lonely evening of filling out paperwork. Yup, nothing is more relaxing after a long day of work then even more work."

"Uh-huh." Hawkeye raised her eyebrows at Roy. "Well, it's not as though I don't love paperwork, but unfortunately this isn't my case anymore. I don't have to do anything."

_Are you freaking kidding me?_ "Oh, come on. There's got to be something you can do. Come on," he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the chair. "I'll even walk you out."

"Roy, is something wrong?"

"No," he said, pausing by the door, "nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?"

"You've been acting squeamish since I came in. And you don't get nervous…about anything."

"You're reading too much into it," Roy assured her, releasing her wrist. He returned to the coffee table and picked up the second glass. "I'm very happy to see you, Riza. Really," he added, seeing her cocked eyebrow. He filled his glass and refilled Hawkeye's. "And I'm glad you came home alive." He wrapped his arm around her's, linking them together like a married couple. "So, here's to your safe return." The glasses clinked together as the couple sipped out of each other's glasses.

"I love you, Roy," Hawkeye said, leaning closer to Roy.

"Me too," he replied before his lips were locked into hers. He felt her fingers slither up he left leg. Her thumb and forefinger gently pulled the tails of his shit up. It took Roy a few seconds to realize what she was implying by the small action. He pulled his lips off hers and pushed his shirt back down. "What are you…"

"What? We haven't done anything in a while and I just thought since we're alone, we could do some…" she grinned mischievously, "you know."

_Not tonight. I don't even want you here right now. _"Look, I've had a really long day and I don't feel like…"

"Listen, I just shot down four gangsters and chased a mafia leader. If I've got enough energy for sex, then you sure as hell do."

She pushed on his chest, causing him to trip over the coffee table and collapse onto the couch. _Stop it,_ he thought as her body landed on his and her hands tore apart his shirt. _If Edward sees this…No!_ _I don't want that! I love him! I love him more than anything and I want to shout that at you right now!_

Roy opened his mouth to speak, but was surprised when he realized Hawkeye wasn't forcing his shirt off anymore. Her focus was, instead, on the doorway.

_Oh, no. Please don't tell me!_ Roy pushed himself up, his shirt sliding down his shoulders. Sure enough, there he was, a streak of dried blood and tears mixing in the agony of betrayal in his face.

"Wow…" Edward's face immediately turned from agony to the type of face Roy assumed was appropriate when a person walked in on a couple beginning to have sex. "Um…sorry, I didn't realize you were…uh, yeah…I just needed to talk to Ro-Musta-the general about some final details on the mission. Because…the…paperwork, yeah that…it was…um…yeah…well, I'm just…gonna…go…now…" He swung his hand at his side, almost desperately, reaching for the doorknob. "Okay…well…uh, as you were." He closed the door, leaving Roy with the heart-tearing memory of Edward's face, the youth's eyes glistening with unshed tears.

* * *

Edward breathed deeply through his nose. _Well, that could have gone better_.

He began to walk forward, feeling oddly lightheaded. He decided it was the stress of the day making him swagger. _Why does won't the floor stop moving? _Edward wondered as he slammed into a few walls and other doors.

_Was the hallway this long the first time I walked down?_ He thought as he slapped his palm against the down button on the elevator.

He was thankful that he didn't have to wait long for the elevator to come. He wanted to leave this building as fast as possible. He should have known this would happen. The whole thing was too good to be true. Why would someone as attractive and witty as the General start playing for the other team? He could easily have any woman he wanted. What was the point?

"Just to prove he could make a guy fall in love with him," Edward said, answering his own rhetorical question. "What was I thinking? He couldn't really love me. Obviously, he prefers blondes with breast. Besides, what's attractive about being with a whiney kid with a grumpy ass attitude, let alone a guy at that?"

He looked up as the numbers lit up one by one, the elevator slowly descending downward. "It's funny. My life seems like an elevator now. Slowly, ever so slowly, just falling down."

Edward slammed his left palm onto the panel of buttons beside the elevator door. The elevator screeched to a halt, jerking Edward against the back wall.

"What the hell…" He examined the buttons to see that the emergency button was pushed against the metal panel. "Oh, well, that's just perfect! I'm just fucking up everything around me!" He slammed his right fist into the wall of the elevator, small bits of wood chipping his face. "Even the goddamn elevator wants to hurt me," he said, bitterly. He could feel new tears welling in his eyes.

"I'm so sick of crying," he hissed, sliding down the wall. He pulled his knees to his chest, the tears leaking down the worn trails in his cheeks.


End file.
